


Against the Wall

by Skyshadow3246, Wolfloner



Series: Finding Beauty in Negative Spaces [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Crying, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Don't Try This At Home, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Negotiated kink, Painplay, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Sub Tony Stark, but be careful, or do, unrepentant smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyshadow3246/pseuds/Skyshadow3246, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner
Summary: Tony frowned up at him. “This isn’t like a whim or something. I’ve thought about this.” He explained.“It would hurt you.”“So? I'm ok with that. We do lots of shit that hurts me. You like hurting me.” At Loki’s expression Tony realized that might not have been his best phrasing. He pushed himself up to press a kiss against Loki’s mouth. “And I like when you hurt me.”





	Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to take a break from Same Damn Life, so here we are.
> 
> If any formatting is completely messed up, it's because I'm trying to upload this on mobile. Pray for me.
> 
> Edit: I fixed the formatting, holy crap.

 

 _So every day I could lose it all_  
_Don't let this concern you_  
_So will you catch me if I fall_  
_And keep me elated_ _  
It's not complicated_

 _\--_ Seether, _Against the Wall_

  


“Hey, Loki?” Tony asked into the dark bedroom.

 

“Hnn,” was the only reply he got.

 

“I want to ask you something.” The god sighed and pulled the covers tighter around him. “D’you remember what you said back in February?”

 

“Bloody Hel, Stark. I say a lot of shit, I need more than that to go on.”

 

Tony rolled over so he could face him. “I’m getting to it.”

 

“Hurry up.”

 

“You mentioned, um, wanting to _make me_ take your cock?”

 

“That’s not what I--” Loki moved to face him properly, opening the eye that wasn’t pressed against the pillow. “What?”

 

“I want to give it a try.”

 

Loki propped himself up on one arm. Tony wasn’t overly fond of the expression on his face, as it usually meant Tony had said something he thought was stupid. After what looked like quite the the internal debate, “Why?”

 

 _Why?_ The fuck kind of question was that? “You said you’d enjoy it.”

 

“I also said that you wouldn’t.”

 

Tony frowned up at him. “This isn’t like a whim or something. I’ve thought about this.” He explained.

 

“It would hurt you.”

 

“So? I'm ok with that. We do lots of shit that hurts me. You _like_ hurting me.” At Loki’s expression Tony realized that might not have been his best phrasing. He pushed himself up to press a kiss against Loki’s mouth. “And _I like_ when you hurt me.”

 

“Do you?” Loki trailed his fingers down the side of Tony's face.

 

“You know I do.” He turned his head to press kisses against his hand.

 

Loki was smirking at him,  “I like to hear you say it.”

 

Tony grinned. “I love it because it's you. Holding me down. Hitting me. Making me bleed. I fucking can't get enough.” Loki's eyes were wide. “Too much?”

 

“Fuck no.” Loki was kissing him, claiming his mouth with soft growl. He reached down, long fingers wrapping around Tony's dick.

 

“Does that mean you're on board?”

 

Loki huffed a laugh. “Yes. If you really want to give it a go, I'm all for it.” He was stroking him with rough uneven movements. “Not tonight, though.”

 

Tony let out a whine.

 

“Don't be difficult. I'm tired. And I want to be properly awake for _that_.”

 

He let out a low groan, arching up into Loki’s fist. “I… yeah, ok,” he panted. “Are you jerking me off so I'll go to sleep?”

 

Loki chuckled,  “That's part of it, yes.”

 

He thought he should probably be annoyed at that, or at least indignant. But it was hard to be too upset. “What’s the other part?”

 

“I just like making you cum.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you certain about this?” Loki asked, for what Tony felt was probably the hundredth time.

 

“Loki, if you don’t want to do this, that’s fine--”

 

“I do.” Loki assured him. “I just…”

 

“Hey.” Tony reached over and pulled Loki down into a hug. “Will you stop if I ask?”

 

The god made an irritated noise as at the question. “Of course.”

 

“Then, yeah. I’m certain.”

 

Loki let out a hum. “Roll over.”

 

This wasn’t really one of Tony’s favorite positions. It wasn’t uncomfortable or anything, but he liked being able to _look_ at his partners.

 

He felt the head of Loki's cock against him as he lined up. “Color?” Loki asked firmly.

 

Tony let out a whine. He didn't want to _talk_. Wanted to just feel. He whined louder when Loki shifted so that he couldn't feel his dick anymore.

 

“What do you expect me to do if you won't communicate?”

 

Tony groaned. He wasn't getting out of this conversation. It was his own fault. Needed to try to explain. “Expect you to stop,” he mumbled into the pillow.

 

“But?” Loki prompted.

 

“Kinda hoped you'd just take what you want.” Tony yelped as Loki pinched the back of his thigh. “Ow, what the fuck?” He complained.

 

“I'm not interested in just _taking_ from you, Tony.” He sounded annoyed. “Tell me what you want.”

 

Tony groaned into the pillow. “I want…” He closed his eyes, trying to put his thoughts in order. He wanted Loki to hold him down and push inside him.  Welcomed the burning and intensity of it. Welcomed the loss of control. But to be prompted like that, the knowledge that they were waiting on his OK to proceed, that felt like too much. But how the hell could he explain that? “Green,” he offered instead.

 

Loki gave a noise of disapproval.

 

“I am,” he insisted. “Green. Please, just…”

 

“We're talking about this later.” But he could feel the slick blunt head of Loki's cock pressed against his entrance.

 

“K.” He took a long deep breath and slowly exhaled as Loki pushed into him.

 

This was either the best or worst idea he'd ever had. He couldn't quite bite back a cry as his body convulsed. He dug his fingers into the sheets, fighting the instinct to curl in on himself.

 

Loki stilled, but didn't pull out. It took Tony a moment to register his hand making soft circles up and down his leg. “You're ok, I've got you.”

 

Loki waited a long moment before, “I'm going to move.” He didn't wait for Tony's affirmation, for which Tony was incredibly grateful.

 

Tony scrabbled at the sheets, Loki was fucking into him, forcing him open. He had expected this to be intense, to burn, but _fuck_ it hurt. It felt like he was being split apart, just barely shy of _too much_. He couldn't convince his body to relax for more than a second at a time. He knew he was making noise, thought he might even be crying, but couldn't be sure.

 

Loki didn't stop moving until he was fully seated, his hips pressing against Tony's ass. The god carefully draped himself across Tony's back,  pressing hot kisses to his neck and shoulder. “So good for me, pet. I'm so proud of you.”

 

 _Pet_. That was new. But Tony was beyond feeling embarrassed or contrary. He let out a whimper as Loki’s cock twitched.

 

He heard a soft chuckle. “Norns, you're so tight like this. So tight it hurts,” Loki murmured with a small roll of his hips. Tony flinched at the movement. “Too soon?” Loki asked, his voice no longer teasing.

 

 _Probably._ He shook his head. If Loki wanted to move, that was fine.

 

Loki took him at his word, starting with slow shallow thrusts. Tony’s dick had long since lost interest in the proceedings, so he let out a startled yelp when Loki’s hand curled under them and circled his cock. “Fuck,” he managed. The warring stimuli was doing nothing to help him relax, and before long he was all but vibrating.

 

He groaned openly as Loki pressed against his prostate. His brain was so fucked that pain and pleasure were rapidly becoming meaningless as Loki stroked him in time with his slow movements.

 

He heard more that felt the broken sob that escaped him as Loki shifted, driving into him harder and faster. The god’s teeth scraped against his shoulder as he came.

 

Tony was so overwhelmed and overstimulated that his own orgasm being pulled from him tipped the scale firmly into _too much_. He was crying freely, then. Didn't care. Didn't have the energy to be embarrassed.

 

He felt Loki slip out of him, and allowed him to maneuver him onto his side and out of the wet spot on the bed. Loki just held him as he cried and shook. He was whispering something, but Tony was too far gone to even wonder what language it might be.

 

He wasn't sure how long they laid there, curled up together, before Tony came back down, some semblance of coherency breaking through the fog.

 

Loki seemed to notice, “Are you alright?” He asked quietly.

 

Tony managed a noncommittal grunt. Words were still beyond him.

 

“Want me to heal you?”

 

Confusion and dull alarm. It took him a moment to register that he was in a not insignificant amount of pain. But… He shook his head.

 

“No? You're sure?”

 

He nodded. He might change his mind tomorrow, or even later that night, but right then he was content to feel it.

 

They fell back into a comfortable silence for a while.

 

Finally, when Tony thought he would be able to string a few words together, he spoke, “That was…” _Fuck_ . He hadn't really thought that far. That was what? _Good? Bad? Overwhelming?_ “A lot?” He tried. When the hell did adjectives become so hard? “It hurt.’

 

Loki pressed a warm kiss to his neck. “I did warn you.”

 

Tony frowned. “Good hurt,” he corrected. “Don't know if I'd want to do that again.”

 

“That's fine,” Loki assured him.

 

“Did you enjoy it?”

 

Tony decided he really liked the feeling of Loki's breath on his neck as he laughed. “Yes. Very much so. Did you?”

 

“Um…” Did he? “Don't know. Ask me again tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing Tony did as he woke up was attempt to stretch. He immediately curled in on himself. “Fuck,” he breathed. “Oh my God.”

 

“Yes?”

 

Tony snorted, started to laugh but that hurt too. “Christ… um. That offer to heal me still on the table?”

 

Loki placed a hand on his back, “What if I said no?”

 

“Then you'd have to take care of me because I'm not fucking moving in the foreseeable future.”

 

After the warmth of Loki's healing magic--sorcery, he corrected himself--faded, he managed to stretch properly before rolling over to face Loki.

 

He hadn't expected the look of concern on his face. “Was I too rough?”

 

“Probably? I mean, you can heal me, so it's fine.”

 

Loki closed the small distance between them, giving Tony a chaste kiss. “Sorry.”

 

Tony shook his head. “Like I said, it's fine.”

 

He didn't look convinced. “You cried.”

 

Tony scoffed, waving it off. _Now_ he could manage feeling embarrassed. “It was intense,” he explained, “but I enjoyed it.”

 

“Did you?”

 

“Mostly,” he admitted honestly. At Loki's distressed expression he quickly continued, “Calm down, I'm not just going to say that without an explanation.” Loki nodded, but didn't look any less concerned. “There wasn't anything specific that I didn't enjoy. Just… at the end, there? It was so much. Overwhelming.” He rolled onto his back, considering. He didn't really want to finish, but knew he needed to. “I think if it'd gone on much longer, I'd have wanted to ask you to stop,” he admitted.

 

Loki let out a long breath. “Wanted to?” Of course he caught Tony's careful phrasing. He was the fucking god of careful phrasing.

 

“Words were… hard.” He chanced a glance to the side. Bright green eyes were regarding him evenly. “We might want to figure something out in case that happens again?”

 

Loki nodded, his fingers moving to skim up and down Tony's stomach

 

“Did me crying freak you out?”

 

Loki's movements faltered, but didn't still. “No,” he said slowly, “I liked it.” He sounded nearly ashamed. That just wouldn't do.

 

Tony turned to face him with a smirk. He really didn't want Loki to misinterpret how he felt about this. “Oh, yeah?”

 

His nails dug into the sensitive skin at his side and Tony shivered. “You're not upset?”

 

“Why would I be-- Stop that,” he batted at Loki's hand. “I'm trying to hold a conversation.” He sighed when Loki didn't stop dragging his nails along Tony's side. “Honestly.” He complained, but there was no heat to his voice. “No, I'm not upset. I _like_ knowing you enjoy my reaction to shit.”

 

For the first time that morning, Loki looked relaxed and sure of himself. He leaned over Tony, capturing bits of flesh between lips and teeth. Tony keened when Loki's hand found his dick.

 

 _Nope._ He shook his head rapidly. “No. Loki, please,” he whined. “Can't.”

 

“Can't?” Loki purred.

 

“I'm serious,” Tony did his best to glare. Wasn't sure he managed it. “My dick is benched for at least a day or two.”

 

Loki gave a soft hum, releasing him. “Sorry.”

 

Tony fixed him with an affectionate smile. “We should shower.”

 

The god wrapped himself around Tony, holding him close. Apparently neither of them were terribly fond of the idea of leaving the bed.

 

But Tony felt gross. And he needed to piss. “A trade, then. We get up and shower, and I'll suck you off?”

 

Loki laughed against him. “Seriously?”

 

“I mean, if you don't want--” But Loki had slid off the bed and scooped Tony up in his arms. “Motherfucker.” Tony whined as Loki carried him towards the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Up next:
> 
> Finishing Same Damn Life!  
> Then more FrostIron!


End file.
